


Han Jisung Timeline

by Omgitsnothing1



Series: Han Jisung's Life [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omgitsnothing1/pseuds/Omgitsnothing1
Summary: This is a rough timeline of Han Jisung's life including pre-debut stories and other Han Jisung facts.





	Han Jisung Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> I already created this timeline as an outline for one of my fanfics, so I thought I might as well not let it go to waste and publish it for fandom use.

**September 14, 2000-2009 - Incheon, Korea**

  * Born in Incheon, Korea and has one older brother. 
  * Went to Japan and other countries due to his father’s work (His dad is a tour guide of some sort). He said it had nice people, pretty nature, and great hot springs. 
  * Owned 2 pet turtles. He liked touching their shells.

**2009-Early 2015 - Malaysia**

  * Moved to Ampang, Kuala Lumpur in Malaysia and attended Fairview International School. He lived in an area that spoke English and Korean. 
  * Almost eaten by a crocodile. It was raining on one of the Jungle Tours, so the water levels were high. When Jisung went down to swim, it was deeper than he expected and he got swept up by the waterfall. He grabbed onto a stone and freaked out when he saw the tail of a crocodile beside him. He thought he’d die if he let go of the stone. Luckily, he got picked up by one of the native tour guides. 
    * Jisung mentioned that when it rains, it’s impossible to see anything because the condensation/fog is so thick. 
  * He went on a firefly tour. He rode the canoe to the ocean at night and after 10 minutes, fireflies started to come out. 
  * He went on a Jungle Exploration and met with the Native Malay people that lived there. He said it was fun to go to their tribes and tour with them. He even fed monkeys. 
  * Ate Bak Kuh Teh, Mangosteen, Nasi Goreng (etc), cheesecake, and red bananas (says they are bigger than a water bottle, but less sweet). 
  * Jisung gets a phone for the first time and takes a selfie. He proudly shows it to his school friends who thinks he looks funny in the photo even though he thought he was very cool.
  * _2013_
        1. Jisung finds a fondness for rapping. He publishes Hip_Fuck_Sin on his Youtube channel. 
  * Learned basic guitar from his dad who used to be in a rock band, but taught himself other chords. 

**2015 - Seoul, Korea**

  * _July_
        1. Returned to Korea for an exam, after the test he thought that if he went to school and returned to Malaysia he’d never have his chance to be a musician, so he made a deal with his parents to join a company. 
        2. Dropped out of High School. 
  * _September_
        1. Enrolled in D.E.F. Academy for rap because he wanted to know where his skill level was. His teacher said that he lacked charm, so he started to work on it tirelessly. He thinks the Academy was the start of his dreams. 
  * _October_
        1. Han went with his friend to a company audition in the morning because his friend was scared to go alone. After the audition, they were tired and wanted to go home. His friend wanted to go to the JYP private audition. Jisung didn’t think they’d pass so insisted they go home. When they stopped for burgers, his friend was very disappointed, so Jisung obliged him with the thoughts that even if they didn’t pass, at least they might see a celebrity, so he, and four others, tried out. He was #82 and his friend was #83 and they were waiting on the 4th level. The audition took place on the 5th level at a training room next to the band room. There was a camcorder and they performed without a backing track. All of his friends sang, but he rapped. He was about to leave when a lady told him to stay behind. They asked for a second audition and the next week, he did it and passed. 
        2. Met Chan. 
          1. Jisung met Chan in the singing room on the 3rd floor. Chan was wearing a black T-shirt and shorts with a snapback. Chan always carried something on him like a laptop. He thought he looked like a real trainee. Jisung greeted him as he did with everyone and Chan only slightly bowed back without responding. 
          2. At some unspecified year during Chan's birthday, Jisung arrived a little past midnight with food. Jisung started to cry. "Why are you alone on your birthday?" This made Chan cry. "Why are you crying for me?" Jisung massaged his feet. They were both so worn out by the experience, they went home without doing any work. Chan said that he thought, "Well, at least I have Jisung."
        3. Jisung had never taken a dance class before and thought wearing desert boots would have been fine. His feet hurt since the choreo consisted of a lot of stomping. He ended up taking the boots off and walking barefooted on his way to the subway station. 

**2016**

  * Met Changbin.
  * Met Woojin.
    * Jisung thought Woojin was the most confident person he had ever seen. 
  * Met Hyunjin. Jisung had pink hair and put on a lot of BB cream because he thought he had bad skin around this time.
    * Jisung admitted that he felt full of himself because he was proud of being a trainee from JYP. When Hyunjin arrived, he acted like a senior and tried to teach him things, causing them to be close very quickly in the beginning. They were close enough that Jisung could crash at Hyunjin’s place, ate Hyunjin’s mother’s cooking, and play with Kkami once or twice. 
    * Jisung felt that Hyunjin was really passionate about dancing and that he had a lot to learn from him. They would work and practice until early in the morning, but Hyunjin would stay behind. Jisung saw him working on his choreography until 5AM in the 4th floor dance room, and then he would go to school right after. Jisung thought it was admirable. 
  * Met Jeongin.
    * Jeongin was wearing glasses, a baseball jumper, and skinny jeans. He introduced himself by saying “I’m from Busan!”
  * During the break in their basic dance class, Changbin and Jisung had a rap battle egged on by their fellow trainees. After Changbin rapped, Jisung went in hard without mercy because he thought he’d lose and he wanted to match the other. 
  * During one of the evaluations, he and Changbin had to rap but Jisung had not prepared lyrics. So, panicked, Jisung decided to freestyle. He thought he was in the clear, but because he rapped looking at the ground and not at the camera since he was freaked out by the amount of people, the staff asked him to do it again. He looked at Changbin, but the other could not save him. Although the first verse was correct, the remaining verses had changed. He said that he forgot the lyrics when the camera guy questioned him, but managed to escape. He went to the bathroom and washed his face vigorously. 
  * Jisung, Jeongin and another trainee were practicing flips. The trainee did a flip dangerously and while he landed safely, managed to hurt Jisung. Jisung was upset because Chan took care of the trainee first when Jisung knew him a year longer, and he proceeded to get more upset when Chan scolded him for sulking. 
  * Chan asks Jisung and Changbin to form 3RACHA. 

**2017**

  * _January 18th_
        1. Their first ever mixtape is released on hiphople (a Korean hip hop website). They didn't have their own recording studio so most of their mixtapes were recorded at the dorm or practice room. 
  * _June_
        1. Met Seungmin. 
          1. At some unspecified time, Seungmin once fed Jisung ice cream while he was sleeping and Jisung actually ate it. 
  * _July 2nd_
        1. Performed in public at “The Ugly Junction” for the first time.
  * _August 19_
        1. Met Felix. Jisung had red hair around this time. 
  * _August 22_
        1. Annual JYP Showcase.
          1. After the showcase was done, Jisung was excited to go home. However, Felix stopped him by saying he had a gift to give him that could only be given then and there. Jisung decided to go home next week to see what it was and was annoyed that it was only a cake. A cake Felix bought a day after because the previous cake had expired. 
  * Met Minho.
  * Jisung was very full of himself as a trainee and didn’t like handsome guys. He met Minho on the 5th floor and thought Minho was so handsome he asked Jeongin and Seungmin who he was. Minho was polite to Jisung for exactly one day before he dropped honorifics and became comfortable (out of Jisung’s request).
  * _October 17th _
        1. Made first TV appearance with the Survival Show
        2. Hyunjin and Jisung fight over petty things during the show. 
          1. They almost fought physically during midnight practice. Jisung slammed the door on the way out. He went downstairs and cried, so Chan had to comfort him. He went back to make up with him, but he forgot why they fought.
          2. Hyunjin continuously pointed out Jisung’s mistake during Hellevator practice. Jisung fixed it but missed it one day, causing Hyunjin to snap at him.
            1. “Mind your own business!”
            2. “How am I supposed to mind my own business when you make a mistake? Dance better!”
            3. “Focus on your rap!”
          3. The teacher made the team stand in a row and speak individually. Hyunjin apologized, but Jisung was petty and said, “There’s this guy I hate. I wish he’d stop bothering me.” Hyunjin got mad and ran to the restroom to cool down. Jisung was forced to chase after him. 
            1. “Let’s avoid each other as much as possible. Let’s ignore each other and act like nothing’s up in front of the others.”

**2018-Now**

  * _March 25th_
      1. Stray Kids Debut with District 9
  * Jisung and Hyunjin reconcile. 
    * After debut, there was more time to talk. Hyunjin confided that he was struggling and wanted to change his personality. He cried during their talk, so Jisung cried. They returned to being close friends. 
  * He might come home late after writing music and Hyunjin and Seungmin are already sleeping. The air is stuffy and falls asleep to the sound of music to end the day—especially “GLOW” which has the words “Hang in there even if it hurts.” He thinks it applies to many things and it makes him tear up at night since he’s so sentimental.

**Author's Note:**

> There are no sources of right now, but I will post them later tonight. This information has been shared by Jisung, Stray Kids, and other Stays. Some dates have been deduced, but all of this is public record.


End file.
